Rotanloukku
by Danya Lionheart
Summary: PG-13 Matohäntä hautoo kostoa. Lupin opettaa taas. Sirius rakastuu. Lue ja kommentoi... (MM/AD SM/OC)


Rotanloukku  
  
A/N: Tämä on taas tämmöinen tyypillinen. Yritän tehdä tästä pitkän, saa nähdä. Hahmothan kuuluvat tietysti JK Rowlingille. Vain Cassandra on omani. Lue ja kommentoi! Jännitys/romantiikka/huumori PG-13 MM/AD, SM/OC  
  
***  
  
Luku I Jälkimainingeissa  
  
Remus Lupin käveli pitkin Tylyahon katuja. Aurinko oli jo laskemassa ja se kultasi Tylypahkan linnan mahtavat ääriviivat horisontissa. Remus kantoi sylissään isoa pakettia, lähinnä ruokaa mutta myös muutamia huopia ja joitakin sidetarpeita. Hän saapui pian hylätyn näköiselle talolle, jossa ei näkynyt muuta elämään kun portailla makaava pikimusta koira. Lupin asetti kantamuksensa maahan koiran suurien etutassujen juureen ja lausahti: "Hei Sirius" Koira heilutti häntäänsä vastaukseksi ja alkoi riuhtoa pakkauksen naruja auki hampaillaan. Sitten se alkoi innokkaasti kaluta paketista paljastunutta lihanpalaa. Koira oli nääntyneen näköinen, monet syömättömät päivät pystyi laskemaan sen törröttävistä kylkiluista.  
  
Kun koira oli syönyt, se muuttui takaisin ihmismuotoonsa, mustahiuksiseksi, kalpeaksi mieheksi. Lupin ja Sirius astuivat sisään hökkeliin ja istuivat keittiön suuren pöydän ääreen, joka oli yksi talon ainoista huonekaluista. Sirius nousi ja sytytti kynttilän yhdellä taikasauvan heilautuksella ja asetti sen sitten takan reunalle. Hän palasi takaisin pöydän ääreen ja kysyi: "Mitään uutta?" Lupin vastasi: "Ei mitään erikoista. Tiedät-kai-kuka kannattajineen on pitänyt aika matalaa profiilia, heistä ei ole näkynyt jälkeäkään Kolmivelhoturnauksen jälkeen." Lupin piti pienen tauon ja lisäsi: "Ja lähetin Dumbledorelle pöllön että hyväksyn hänen työtarjouksensa." Sirius kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja avasi suunsa kuin sanoakseen jotain mutta Lupin jatkoi kiireesti: "Aloitan opettamisen lukuvuoden alussa mutta muutan linnaan jo viikkoa ennen. Dumbledore sanoi että hän tarvitsee linnaan joka ikisen luotettavan ihmisen suojelemaan Harrya. Varsinkin näissä olosuhteissa." Sirius kurtisti kulmiaan ja mietti että Remuksen lähtö merkitsisi että hänen olisi taas aloitettava kulkukoirana kerjääminen kaduilla. Hänkin olisi mieluusti, tai rehellisesti sanottuna enemmän kuin mitään muuta tahtonut palata Tylypahkaan suojelemaan kummipoikaansa. Nähden ystävänsä huolestuneen katseen Lupin jatkoi: "Lupaan kyllä tulla tervehtimään ja lähettää pöllön jos jotain erikoista tapahtuu." Sirius nyökkäsi ja käänsi katseensa rikkoutuneen ikkunaruudun läpi Tylypahkan tummaan siluettiin taivaanrannassa mutisten itsekseen: "Niin lähellä, niin kaukana."  
  
***  
  
Tylypahkan velhojen ja noitien koulun rehtori Albus Dumbledore istui toimistossaan, selaillen vielä kerran läpi listaa uusista oppilaista. Hän katsahti ympärilleen. Feeniks Fawkes nukkui tyytyväisenä orrellaan. Yhtäkkiä ovelta kuului kevyt koputus. Dumbledore tunnisti tuon koputuksen ja pyysi sisään. Huoneeseen astui Minerva McGarmiwa, Muodonmuutosten opettaja ja vararehtori. Hän tervehti kohteliaasti: "Iltaa rehtori." ja toi pinon papereita pöydälle Dumbledoren eteen. McGarmiwa alkoi selostaa papereiden sisältöä, pääasiassa tyhjänpäiväistä tietoa velhomaailman politiikasta ja uutisia Ministeriöstä. Dumbledore kuunteli hänen selostustaan ja nosti katsettaan tutkaillakseen häntä tarkemmin. Kyllä, kesä oli taas tehnyt hyvää Minervalle, olla edes hetki pois töiden äärestä. Vaikka loman pitäminen oli ollut hänelle aina vaikeaa, työnarkomaani kun oli. Muodonmuutosten opettaja näytti jo paljon rennommalta ja nuoremmalta, Albus jo epäili että hän ikääntyi väärinpäin.  
  
"Kuunteletko sinä minua ollenkaan?" Tiukka ja harmistunut ääni katkaisi Dumbledoren mietiskelyt ja hän nosti taas katsettaan kohdatakseen McGarmiwan harmistuneen mutta samalla hieman huvittuneen katseen. Albus otti kasvoilleen nöyrän ilmeen ja sanoi: "Anteeksi professori. Älkää olko vihainen minulle." McGarmiwan äskeinen lievä huvittuneisuus kasvoi iloiseksi nauruksi. "Sinä Albus Dumbledore, et ikinä lakkaa hämmästyttämästä minua." Nauru muuttui lempeäksi moittimiseksi: "Jos vihastuisin sinulle joka kerta kun et kuuntele, saisin räyhätä sinulle loppuelämäni ja se todellakaan ei vastaa tulevaisuuden suunnitelmiani." Molemmat nauroivat ja kumartuivat uudelleen paperien puoleen, tällä kertaa Dumbledorekin puhui ja keskusteli.  
  
Lopulta he nousivat pöydän äärestä ja asettuivat istumaan nojatuoleihin takkatuleen lämpimään kajoon. He alkoivat keskustella vähemmän virallisista asioista ja pian keskustelu kääntyikin Lupinin paluuseen. He molemmat olivat tyytyväisiä että Lupin otti vastaan paikan Pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajana, jo toistamiseen. McGarmiwa katsoi Dumbledorea huolestuneena ja kysyi: "Luuletko että Pimeyden Lordi yrittää jotain tänä vuonna?" Hän vastasi rehellisesti: "En tiedä. Mutta parempi että pidämme varamme ja teemme parhaamme estääksemme kaikki ikävät tapaturmat. Koulumme ei kestäisi toista oppilaan menetystä." "Niin, olet oikeassa." Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus, ei vaivaantunut hiljaisuus vaan hetki jolloin molemmat ajattelivat omia ajatuksiaan. Lopulta McGarmiwa nousi ja kääntyi ovelle sanoen että oli jo myöhä. Dumbledore katsoi hänen menoaan otsa mietteliäästi kurtussa.  
  
***  
  
Kaukana Englannista Keski-Euroopassa, oli hylätty talo. Kyläläiset uskoivat siellä kummittelevan, talosta kuului öisin outoja ääniä ja tuntui kuin joku epäinhimillinen olio tuijottaisi ikkunan läpi. Sisällä talossa värjötteli Peter Piskuilan, katsellen oman kuvansa heijastumista uudesta hopeisesta kädestään. Hän rakasti uudessa kädessään muutakin kuin sen kauneutta. Nyt hän pystyisi vihdoinkin kostamaan. Hän kohotti kättään ihaillakseen kuvaansa yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, kunnes hän kuuli kylmällä äänellä lausutun käskyn: "Matohäntä. Tule tänne." Piskuilan hyppäsi pystyyn ja laahusti kiireesti röttelön suurimpaan huoneeseen jonne oli sytytetty nuotio. Sen ympärillä oli jo neljä kaapuihin pukeutunutta hahmoa.  
  
Viides kaapuihin pukeutunut hahmo tuli huoneeseen jättimäisen käärmeen seuraamana. Tämä viides hahmo näytti imevän huoneesta kaiken valon ja muut kumartuivat sen helmoihin, Matohäntä mukaan lukien. Yksi suoristui ja puhui: "Lordi, kutsuit meidät. Miten me nyt saamme palvella sinua?" Viides hahmo alkoi puhua äänellä joka tuntui jäätävän Matohännän sisuskaluja myöten: "Olette kutsuttu koolle, te neljä uskollista palvelijaani, siksi että te olette kaikista parhaat ja uskollisimmat." Seuraavat sanat hän lähes sylkäisi suustaan: "Ette niin kuin eräät, jotka pelkuruudessaan vaihtoivat puolta." Pelon värähdys ravisutteli huonetta. "Tiedän nyt mikä minut on lyönyt jo neljä kertaa. Nuori 15-vuotias poika, joka onnistui pakenemaan minulta äitinsä suojan ansiosta. Nyt se hankaluus on poistettu. Mutta häntä edelleen ympäröi noiden herkkäuskoisten seuraajien piiri joita hän kutsuu ystävikseen. Mutta ne kakarat eivät ole meidät varsinainen ongelmamme. Vaan he ovat." Hän veti kuolonkalpean kätensä viitan sisältä ja veti sillä ilmaan ympyrän joka alkoi hohtaa ja yhtäkkiä siihen ilmestyivät kasvot. Ja heti sen perään toiset, kolmannet. "Nämä ovat meidän ongelmamme. Aikuiset sen pojan ympärillä. Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin ja Sirius Musta." Kuolonsyöjät kavahtivat. Voldemort heilautti kättään ja ympyrään ilmestyivät vielä yhdet kasvot. "Hänelle minulla on henkilökohtaista velkaa. Severus Kalkaros."  
  
Voldemort jatkoi puhettaan. "He ovat teidän tehtävänne. Etsitte heidän heikkoutensa ja tuhoatte heidät." Kuolonsyöjät nyökyttelivät innokkaina ja toistelivat Kyllä Herra, Niin Herra. Voldemort jatkoi osoittaen ensimmäistä kuolonsyöjää: "Sinun tehtäväsi on Dumbledore. Tiedät mitä tehdä." Kuolonsyöjä nyökkäsi ja mutisi: "Kyllä Herrani." ennen kun poistui huoneesta. Seuraava kuolonsyöjä sai tehtäväkseen Siriuksen. Sitten Voldemort kysyi kahdelta viimeiseltä kuolonsyöjältä: "Haluaako jompikumpi teistä huolehtia Lupinista?" Kumpikaan ei vastannut heti mutta Matohäntä kokosi kaiken rohkeutensa, nousi ylös ja änkytti: "Mi-minä haluan, Herrani." Voldemort käänsi katseensa Matohäntää ja kysyi: "Sinäkö Matohäntäni? Tahtoisitko sinä hoitaa Lupinin? No, sehän sopii." Matohäntä huokasi helpotuksesta. Voldemort määräsi vielä toista kuolonsyöjää tappamaan Kalkaroksen ja viimeinen kuolonsyöjä kysyi: "Mitä minä teen, Lordi?" Voldemort vastasi murhanhimoinen kiilto silmissään: "Sinua ei tarvita. Avada Kevdara."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Mitä mieltä olette? Jatkanko? Read & Review. 


End file.
